GH IF: My sister's Brother is my Boss
by C.S Eve
Summary: Kazuya Shibuya has a dark secret he's been keeping from Mai Taniyama. It was a secret that would make the brunette hate him for the rest of his life. He made sure that it would be hidden from her for a very long time, but what if, Saeko Shiba, his younger sister came to them asking help for their 'sick' mother. PS: Not incest.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Doganzaka Shibuya, the young brunette Mai Taniyama just recently got out of high school and is looking for a great university to get into. Of course, she was already offered by the one and only Kazuya Shibuya AKA Oliver Davis to study in England, he even offered her that he, Lin and Madoka will be her home tutors while they stay there. But, Mai thought of the offer was so extravagant, she thought that the payment for that would be her body. Mai looked at the brochures and flyers on her desk.

"So many choices to choose from!" Mai sighed and flipped on the flyer from another. She continued to flip it while reading the headlines. She then paused for a while and leaned back on her seat.

Mai looked at the door and pouted as she shook her head. "Please let it be a client!" she mumbled to herself, soon after that, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes!" Mai stood up happily as she proceeded to the door. She then gently turned the knob and opened the door for the client.

"Pardon me." A young girl about the age of 8, with brown hair and blue eyes, said as she looked up at Mai. Mai was stunted looking at the girl, she looked like a foreigner but she looked like Japanese at the same time.

"I have something going on in my house, but my mom won't believe me." The girl frowned. "Please help me…" The girl grabbed her hand tightly as she started to cry. Mai gently embraced the young girl and tried to calm her down by rubbing her back.

"Can you tell me your name?" Mai asked looking at the young girl. "My name is Saeko Shiba."

"Mai?" Kazuya Shibuya stepped out from his office and saw the young brunette embracing her student.

"Saeko?" Oliver Davis looked stunned as he saw the 8-year-old.

"Onii-sama." Saeko pulled away from Mai and then shivered as Oliver Davis was giving her the cold stare. "Onii… sama" Mai mumbled to herself and looked at Naru and Saeko

"Saeko, what are you doing here?" Oliver Davis walked to them. Mai, on the other hand, blocked him from Saeko. "Mai move." Kazuya Shibuya coldly said.

"No, I know that mood of yours, we're going to accept this child's case, because I know you're turning her down!" Mai yelled. Lin walked out from his office and then finally saw the confrontation of the three people.

"Please, Onii-sama… Mom has been acting weird…"

* * *

 _Yes! a new story for Thanksgiving! Oliver Davis? Saeko Shiba? Mai Taniyama? Any connections?_

 _This story will have short chapters, so that there would be more hangcliffers._ _Well, stayed tuned for our new story, we actually have something in mind for these three characters. If you also have something in mind or you think that you already guessed the connections please review! -Cathy_


	2. Chapter 2

"Naru, you didn't tell me you have a younger sibling..." Mai looked at the young child and then looked at Naru. She then started to wonder how did a child her age travel all the way from England and see Naru. Mai was starting to suspect that it was a diffrent scenario. She gently bend down and asked for the girl's parent's names.

"Saeko, is. It okay if I ask your mom's name?" Saeko nodded and then looked at Mai. "My mommy's name is Kira Shiba." The young girl looked at Naru and then frowned as Naru gave him a glare.

"I'm sorry, what I meant was that my mommy is sick snd I was wondering if Mr. Shibuya can help her."

Saeko slightly pulled Mai's coat down and then tried to hid behind her. "Please take my case... I have no one with me..."

Mai gave Naru a pouty face that he couldn't resist. Naru sighed and then turned around to avoid such look. He then went straight directly into his office. Lin passed by Naru before he could enter his office. "Taniyama-san, what was that about?" Lin was curious about the shenanigans that happened earlier.

Mai moved aside so that Lin could see the girl that was hiding behind her. "Our client is a young girl." Saeko stepped forward. Lin soon understood what was going on. He rushed in Naru's office and started to talk to him about the young girl.

"That was your sister outside, why is she here?" Lin asked looking at Naru, who was busy checking out the files about her sister and mother.

"She's telling me that our mom is sick." Naru said and started to wait for the printer to finish his document.

"Are you taking her case?" Lin stepped forward and then took the paper from the printer the moment that it was finiished. Naru sighed with dismay, he knew that someday his secret would be blurted out.

"My mom has been diagnosed with onset alzhaimers disease. But I know that she has a great potential in her PK as well, Saeko has been keeping her lucid so that she can still control herself." Naru paused for a while and then pulled out his binder.

"We'll take this case, but I want Mai out of it." Naru looked at Lin with a serious tone.

"Have madoka deal with her, I dont have time to argue with her." Naru said as he turned the knob and went out. Saeko was sitting on the couch waiting for his big brother. While Mai was taking care of their beverages.

\- 3 days later -

Saeko lead Oliver Davis inside her mother's room. She crawled up the bed and then greeted her stiffed mother who was just staring at the floor.

"Mom, look who's here... its onii-sama" Saeko said as she touched her mother's cold cheek. "Tadashi?" She tilted her head.

"it's Takashi, mom." Oliver Davis stepped forward and approached the woman,

"No, I've been talking to Tadashi for a long time. Whenever I sleep, he's there..." the lady covered her ears. Her long black hair hiding the half of her face. "Takashi.. He's gone... we talked but he left. He said about looking for Tadashi... But I told him that Tadashi is right here." Saeko looked at Naru with sadness. She crawled down and then stood beside her older brother.

"Mrs. Shiba, Im Kazuya Shibuya. Your daughter went to us for help. She mentioned that you are not yourself." Kazuya Shibuya said as he sat on the wooden chair near the bed.

The atmosphere started to change, the room temperature started to become normal and Kira Shiba heard his voice. She brushed her hair up and then looked around.

"Oh, Im sorry, Did Saeko trouble you? Im fine, Mr. Shibuya." Kira said and laid back on the bed tugging herself in the sheets.

"Saeko lead the fine gentleman outside please."

Saeko did what she was told. She and Oliver Davis left the room and then walked in the hallways.

"She has been dreaming about Gene?" Oliver asked the young girl as she led him in the kitchen.

The interior of the house looked so zen. Bonsai trees were on an alternate table, bamboo designed walls, there were also pictures on the wall.

Saeko opened the fridge and took out the iced tea that was on the pitcher. Oliver Davis watched his half brother preparing a snack for him. He was quite impressed of her.

"Yes, she has been talking to him, but it stopped three days ago." Saeko said as she poured tea into the glass.

"Onii-sama, Don't tell me you haven't told onee-sama about who I am" Saeko walked towards him and gave him the glass of tea. Saeko sat on the chair beside Naru.

"Saeko, it would become really complicated."

"Why so?" Saeko asked again.

"Mai didnt know that his father had an affair with your mother."


End file.
